


Ai laik Okteivia kom Skai Kru, and you have something I want!

by teenglader



Category: The 100
Genre: Gen, Poetry, octavia is a badass, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired on Octavia's character development in new season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai laik Okteivia kom Skai Kru, and you have something I want!

_Call me destroyer_

_One who devours all_

_Love me like sword_

_For my sharpness_

_Or as an arrow_

_For my swiftness_

_Do not doubt me_

  _Only because I am_

_A quiet wonder_

_For beneath_

_My skin lies_

_Heart of fire_

_So when you see me come,_

_Run_

_Hide_

_'Cause you can escape to_

_the edge of the world_

_but I will find you_

_scar  you_

_hurt you_

_until you have nothing left_

 

 


End file.
